


The Sunshine State

by ToukoTai



Series: First Name: Agent [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Clint really knew about Florida was that it had hurricanes, the longest coastline in America, a lot of oranges and was were old people went to die. Agent Florida was a much more equal opportunity killer.</p>
<p>crossposted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunshine State

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I do subscribe to the Agent Florida is the most terrifying spy in the game theory.

CT and York are, hands down, Clint’s favorite Freelancers. By virtue of being not annoying and not willing to break him in half. (Tex had been an experience in the same way as tornadoes and hurricanes.) Agent Florida is his least favorite agent. In fact, if Clint didn’t think he’d be signing his own death warrant, he’d forget Agent Florida ever existed. But Florida is one of those players you never want to forget, for even a second, is there. Like Natasha, like Fury. There’s something about Agent Florida that makes his skin crawl.

Clint’s worked for, against and with a _wide_ variety of people. Some genuinely good people, some not really good but not entirely bad either people. And also some scum of the earth variety. People who would slaughter their own family without a second thought, people who _did_ slaughter their own family without a second thought. People just a hair trigger away from insanity, people already neck deep and sick with it.

But Agent Florida. Agent Florida is in a league of his own.

They’ve only pulled one op together and Clint hopes and prays that they never have to again.

It’s an assassination run, but one called on Freelancer information, so a Freelancer agent was dispatched to co run the mission.

During the actual op itself, Agent Florida is silent. He’s efficient and quick. He dispatches his targets easily, with Clint providing long range support. What Florida lacks in strength, he makes up for in stealth. Florida prefers an up close approach, uses his hands and knives, his style is similar to CT’s. Probably with good reason, they are from the same organization. But Florida is a lot more brutal than CT. He snaps a neck where he could have easily taken a shot, and slices a throat with an unnecessary spray of blood.

After the mission, Agent Florida is downright chatty. And god, how Clint wishes he wasn’t. Because Florida has all the talk of a good person. Has all the mannerisms of a well adjusted member of society. And is the most twisted person Clint had ever met. Agent Florida was talkative but said nothing of substance. Was friendly to a fault, to  _everyone_ and killed without even a break in his stride. He wasn’t unhinged or unstable, if anything, Agent Florida was too stable, too adjusted. He knew what he was doing, he knew what his skills were and he didn’t care. Most assassins were either completely unhinged or coldly sane.

Agent Florida was neither. His voice was cheerful, upbeat, yet warm and almost fatherly. For the life of him, Clint could not detect even the faintest trace of the man faking it or putting on a show. He was genuinely cheerful, happy even, full of sincerity. Clint could imagine him coaching little league, running a PTA, going to an office job, doing completely normal things in a completely normal way.

Not even thirty minutes ago, Florida was literally painting the walls red and right now he was all fatherly concern, voice warm and worried, asking after Clint’s arm.(Lucky shot had grazed it) And there wasn’t even a hitch between one thing and the other. Florida didn’t have different personas, he was the same all the time. If that wasn’t the scariest thing in the whole fucking world, Clint didn’t want to see what took first place.

Clint knew monsters didn’t always appear as monsters, sometimes they were very, very human. He didn’t realize _how_ human, until one was staring him in the eye, calmly wiping blood off a combat knife and excitedly asking him about his hair cut and garrotting techniques in the same breath.


End file.
